


Bones All Through the Backyard

by Mirenelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Dark, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenelle/pseuds/Mirenelle
Summary: "...you behave as if Itachi is to be killed. I can assure you that he will not be harmed." Danzo replied, pouring himself more tea and allowing the scent of jasmine to filter through the small room. "This is a peaceful negotiation." He reminded them. Arranged marriages after all were usually used as a peacekeeping scenario.Danzo’s depravity knows no bounds and Itachi suffers for his clan's pride.
Relationships: Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tags and ratings will change

"Absolutely not." Fugaku Uchiha's voice was sharp as a whip against air, his expression thunderous. This did little to affect the man sitting across from him, genially sipping his tea, expression placid. His office was tepid and dimly lit, casting grim shadows of Fugaku and Mikoto's faces as they regarded the man, not touching the tea sitting in front of them.

"I'm afraid you have little choice in the matter." He replied, setting the cup down. "The council is aware of your...indiscretions and they are prepared to retaliate." He let the threat hang for a moment, fingers idly gliding over the cup in front of him. Mikoto was a sheet of ice, expression indescribable and eyes remaining fixed on the elder. There was no reading her in comparison to her incensed husband. She offered Danzo no glance into what could be going on inside her head. A trait she had undoubtedly passed onto her eldest child.

"Think of your clan." Danzo turned his attention to her now. "Think of your livelihood, your youngest boy being able to walk down the street safely. Being able to grow up equal to the other children with no threat hanging over his head." He knew if he had her on board, Fugaku would follow. "He is too young to notice how differently he and his clan are treated by the village, but one day he will notice and he will wonder."

"You are suggesting I sell out one child for the sake of another." Mikoto coldly replied, not sparing her husband a glance as she held Danzo’s gaze. "By sacrificing one of my boys in order for the other to have a kinder future." Her finger twitched, the first sign of how upset she was. Danzo kept his expression thoughtful, not bothering to pretend to sympathize.

"Shisui Uchiha is dead," he drawled, watching Fugaku’s expression harden. "Many believe it to be by your son's hand. What life could he lead leading the clan with that dark shadow over his head." He looked between them solemnly. "The council is aware of your machinations and we are offering you this alternative to us having you executed for trea-"

"Executing the  _ entire  _ clan?!" Fugaku barked as Mikoto's eyes fell shut.

Danzo inclined his head. "We could not risk rebellion. Not so soon after a great war." He replied, dark eye fixed on the Uchiha head, almost daring him to argue. "We allow survivors and we risk them rising up in retaliation."

"So Itachi for the clan." Fugaku’s voice came out a dazed croak. "Sacrifice the one in order to protect the many." He seemed to slump against his chair, face ashen. 

"In a manner of speaking...yes, but you behave as if Itachi is to be killed. I can assure you that he will not be harmed." Danzo replied, pouring himself more tea and allowing the scent of jasmine to filter through the small room. "This is a peaceful negotiation." He reminded them. Arranged marriages after all were usually used as a peacekeeping scenario. 

He watched the war going inside Fugaku Uchiha's heart and the icy neutrality of Mikoto's. They had yet to touch the offered tea, tense and furious but trapped. They knew it too. There was no other option. The coup was failing before it could even begin. They were trapped in Danzo’s office, unable to warn their clan. Unable to do anything. Fugaku’s face twitched and Danzo fought down a pleased smile, the candlelight flickering.

"Very well." Mikoto, as anticipated, was the first to speak, dark eyes as cold as her husband's were heated. "We will offer you Itachi in return for our freedom, but you will restore to us all that was taken after the village was attacked." She didn't look at Fugaku who had closed his eyes in defeat. "Furthermore as this is an arranged marriage we will have certain expectations and contracts set for Itachi's best interest."

"Of course. We will ensure everything is properly managed for your peace of mind." Danzo assured her. "Itachi will live a life of comfort and influence." Removing Itachi from his place as heir to the clan head was no doubt a slap to the face, but that was why the second son was there. He would have to step up in place of his brother.

"And why  _ you _ ." Mikoto continued on, not backing down in the slightest. "Why are  _ you _ interested in my  _ child."  _ She made sure to emphasize Itachi's age. Emphasize how young her boy was. Danzo hummed thoughtfully. "I am an old man, too old for a young wife and children. Itachi will offer me companionship. At my side he could offer the village more than he could as clan head. His reach will be far greater." He needed to sell this. Allow Fugaku and Mikoto to know what an honor it was to be married to a village elder, not for anything sexual or deviant but merely to keep him away from the influence of the clan and to allow his opportunities in life to expand.

And of course, the most important part. To ensure that fool Hiruzen could not name Itachi as his successor. Prodigy or not, no Uchiha would wear that hat. No Uchiha would have their face etched on Hokage mountain. Danzo stood, offering his hand to Fugaku to shake.

"A wise choice. I will have all the proper documents prepared in anticipation. Your clan will prosper and thrive with this union."

"And Itachi?" Fugaku pressed as he reluctantly stood, Mikoto refusing to move. "He will be treated well?" There was something raw in his gaze, something that assured Danzo that this agreement had broken something in the proud man. By selling his eldest boy, he had effectively broken his own heart.

"He will never know anything but peace." Danzo assured him.

Fugaku took his hand, expression as tight as his grip as they finally shook.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi dreamed of Shisui nearly every night. Dreamed of his dark, bottomless eyes and blinding smile. Dreamed of his warm hands and how their fingers fit so perfectly and he dreamed of his kiss, how his lips were always just a little chapped. Shisui's life had been so very important and had ended so quietly. He hadn't deserved such a callous death. He hadn't deserved a lot of things.

Now, more than ever, Itachi wished he had joined Shisui over the edge of that cliff.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You ever think about just running away?" Shisui's voice was soft and Itachi turned his head to look at the older boy. They were laying out in a field just beyond the villages' shadow. There were wildflowers in full bloom and the sky was clear of any clouds. It was perfect._

_"Run away?" He repeated and Shisui grinned as he looked at him._

_"Yeah, you and me on the open road." He teased. "Nothing but blue sky and the two of us." He propped himself up onto his elbow to look at Itachi who offered him an amused smile._

_"Sounds terribly romantic." He murmured and Shisui leaned in to press his forehead against the younger boys'. From this angle he could see all the details in Shisui's eyes. The dark warm brown thT intermingled with the bottomless dark gray. Shisui's smile was gentle and teasing._

_"Yeah?" He murmured in agreement. "I could definitely see myself on the run with you." He murmured and Itachi couldn't help the nervous laugh that bubbles from him. Shisui's jokes were always wonderful._

_"I hardly think my father would approve." He pointed out and Shisui hummed, eyes falling to half mast as he leaned down to press light kisses against Itachi's cheeks._

_"Ooo sounds forbidden." He replied; his mouth moved down Itachi's face to ever so softly touch his jaw and neck. Itachi released an amused hum, fingers moving to lightly touch Shisui's dark curls, his smile soft._

_"We could always sneak out the back. Maybe they won't notice." He teased back and Shisui's responding laughter was music to his ears..._

.  
  


.

.

.

.

“Father I don't understand….” Itachi's voice was soft but to Fugaku it sounded so loud, so accusing. Fugaku fought not to flinch at the sound. Itachi was staring at him with his expression oddly clear. Too shocked by Fugaku’s admission to be able to hide it.

"Danzo offered us this deal. It would be suicide to refuse it." The clan would never have survived if Fugaku had refused. Danzo knew it as well.

"I don't...father I-" Itachi was at a loss for words. Outside the sky was dark and the distant sounds of cicadas pierced the air. It was a rare sight to see Itachi at such a loss. "Danzo-sama is a man...I'm just a _boy_. Why would he even want me?" 

Fugaku fought to keep his expression even. At his side Mikoto sat ridged, hands folded in front of her. “It’s not ideal but this is our only option now, Itachi. It’s this or war. Danzo offered this as a chance at peace, assuring us that your union with him will offer protection to both the clan and yourself. I don't doubt he's also doing this as an insult to me...but I cannot allow my pride to cloud my judgment.” His eyes remained steady on his eldest who finally nodded mechanically. “You yourself wanted to avoid bloodshed, I wish there was another option but our foot is in the trap and we need to free ourselves.”

And Itachi was the proverbial foot that needed to be chewed off.

Fugaku watched as Itachi's expression slid into something cold. Something that had become almost common in the last several months. Since Shisui's death.

  
  


"So that's it then. You had your use of me and now I am to be tossed aside to sait a fight that you started." Itachi's voice was steady in its rage. Cold as ever and Fugaku fought down a flinch at the sound of it.

"Itachi-"

"I _told_ you," Itachi's voice was cold and clipped. "I _told_ you that a coup was a terrible idea. That your pride and arrogance reached new levels and now here we are. I am the one paying for your arrogance. Was it an easy decision, father? After all, half the clan suspects that I murdered Shisui. It's an easy way to do away with such a disappointment to your great lineage." Mikoto closed her eyes at this as Fugaku slammed his hand on the table.

"Do _**not**_ accuse me of making this choice lightly!" Fugaku snarled, standing while Itachi did not move from his kneeling position. "I had no choice!"

"Oh, but it was only too easy wasn't it? Do you think Lord Danzo will allow me to simply sit back and sip tea while he continues his machinations? He will never stop reaching for more." Itachi regarded his father coldly. "You assume you've halted Danzo’s plans. You have only delayed them." He stood and without waiting to be dismissed he turned on his heel to leave.

"Itachi." Mikoto called out. Itachi hesitated at the door. "Please, allow us to explain." The boy's shoulders sagged. He did not turn to face them.

"It was the only way, Itachi." Fugaku muttered, careful to keep his tone level and not betray how much this affected him. “By marrying Danzo you save the clan from mass slaughter. You realize this, correct?” Fugaku asked slowly and Itachi closed his eyes, breathing deeply. It hurt to have to guilt Itachi this way. To use his son's kind heart against him. He turned to face his parents, face ashen. 

  
  


"Yes father.” Itachi bowed his head in understanding, and it made Fugaku’s stomach churn in self hatred. Mikoto released a small breath, fingers twitching at her side. Fugaku didn't doubt she was fighting not to reach out for her son. With a steady hand, he touched her wrist and she relaxed minutely under his touch, not speaking or looking at him but finding comfort with him nonetheless.

"We will ensure Danzo shows you the utmost respect." She informed Itachi and he looked towards her in question. "He has agreed to a contract and if there is anything on it that concerns you in any way, we will address it."

"Thank you, mother." It felt like he was on autopilot. As if the words would simply wash away the horror of parent's actions. 

Fugaku cleared his throat. " Your engagement will be announced in three weeks. As such you will no longer be a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. You will withdraw from ANBU by the end of the month. Your place as my heir will go to Sasuke." Itachi was not reacting. Dead eyed and still as Fugaku spoke.

"I understand." His voice was void of emotion and Fugaku looked away.

"I wish it could have gone another way." He muttered. "I wish it hadn't come to this." He attempted and Itachi cowed him with a look.

"I've always been a tool." Itachi replied, hands folded neatly behind his back, ignoring his mother's attempts to contradict him. "For the village. For the clan and now for Danzo. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I was never really your son was I? Not in the way that really amounts to anything. Only a means to an end. Whatever that end is. I suppose I should have expected this." He bowed to his parents and backed out of the room, leaving his parents staring after him in stricken silence.

As the door slid shut, Fugaku buried his face in his palms and Mikoto closed her eyes.

A slap would have hurt less.

  
  
  


Itachi left the kitchen, limbs feeling heavy and useless as he dazedly made his way back towards his room. He passed by Sasuke’s where the boy was sleeping peacefully and for a moment. Itachi selfishly wished to go there and hide away with him. Instead he reached his own door, sliding it open and slipping inside, barely pushing the door shut as he sank to the floor. He was shaking, he realized and he fought to keep his limbs under control.

His head felt heavy, filled with far too many questions and no answers. When had Danzo’s motivations changed? Why had he told father that he knew about the planned coup? It made no sense. Danzo had been even more off since Shisui's death. So secretive.

Had this been his plan all along? Kill one Uchiha and marry the other? Itachi released a trembling breath, for a moment allowing himself to be all of thirteen years old and terrified.

  
  


He was going to be forced to marry Shisui's murderer.

* * *

  
  


"I am pleased we were able to come to an agreement." Danzo’s voice was oily slick as he spoke in a hushed tone in the family kitchen two weeks later. "There was no need for senseless fighting or violence." 

Mikoto did not want him in here. He was a festering wound, contaminating the very air around them. She did not look towards him as she prepared the tea, biting down the urge to spit in it.

Itachi had not been permitted to be present during the talks. Mikoto thought it was a foolish and disrespectful decision. Keeping Itachi out of his own engagement talks because he wasn't old enough to be there. Yet, he was deemed old enough to be sold off like livestock. Fugaku was at least attempting to remain cordial.

"We would like this to proceed as peacefully as possible." He replied, forcing himself to remain polite.It still bit at him that a man of Danzo’s age wanted to take Itachi for such reasons. As exceptional and mature as Itachi was, he was still a child in many ways. He was still too young for this. His eyes moved to Mikoto as she continued preparing the tea, and she glanced over her shoulder at him, dark eyes inscrutable.

"With Itachi's new position are we to be assured that he will be offered protection.” He didn’t doubt Itachi’s abilities. He was the most gifted Uchiha Fugaku knew but still so painfully young. There were those who would wish to see him fall. He idly wondered what the Hokage thought of the entire arrangement. Mikoto set two cups down in front of them, mouth thin. 

Danzo thanked Mikoto as he took a sip of the hot tea. "As I said before, he will be protected under my name." Mikoto sat beside her husband, not touching the cup in front of her. "It would do no good to allow your son to be harmed after making such agreements with you. As such, I have the paperwork with me so you can look it over." Danzo made his best attempt at a jovial smile. "Naturally I will require your signatures to have this union legitimized." Danzo carefully pulled out the sheets of paper and lay them down on the table. 

Mikoto looked over the papers in grim silence. Most of the listed conditions had already been spoken about. The pros outweighing the cons. The clans' future was on the line. All she needed to do was sign her name. Consent to this. Surprisingly there was a signature block for Itachi as well. All formalities and Mikoto could only imagine what would be going through Itachi's mind as he signed his name and his freedom away.

"Will there be an expectation of consummation?" Mikoto asked and ignored the way Fugaku shifted in discomfort. Danzo blinked in surprise.

"Itachi is…" he cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "As I've said before, this is a union of peace. Itachi, despite his many accomplishments, is still a child of twelve...thirteen? He may be an ANBU captain but he is a child. I would not expect anything sexual from him."

  
  


Mikoto wished she could believe him. No where in the form did it ask for Itachi's consent. His consent didn't matter. That had been made painfully obvious. Mikoto knew she was selling her child for the greater good. Both her and Fugaku had to realize that they were going to dance and parade around their 13 year old son in some yukata for the amusement of Danzo. It sickened Mikoto, yet she knew that not signing would be worse. A small sacrifice. Itachi's life within the clan had been souring. He was not a pariah and a loose cannon. surely this was a kinder fate...she could not fool herself. There was no kindness in this.

Her hand was steady as she signed her name. As she signed her boy's freedom away.

"Of course none of this is official until the ceremony, but it is only fair that we have everything settled before the event." Danzo explained as he studied their reactions.

Fugaku was struggling through the paperwork, mouth dry. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. There was no mention of consummation. There could be some comfort in that. Perhaps this was only for show and for Danzo’s pride. The very thought of Itachi...his boy being forced to sleep with Danzo had him praying for forgiveness for what he was about to do.

With his signature Itachi’s place as his heir was forfeit. Sasuke would be forced to step up. Sasuke, the boy he had neglected for so long.

Fugaku slid the documents back towards Danzo, wishing he could rip the paper and spit in Danzo’s face. But, the clan came first. Danzo was no spring chicken. If the fates were kind he may die in the next ten years, freeing Itachi. This would not be forever.

  
  


“The clan will be integrated back into the village.” It was not a question. He sacrificed his son for the sake of the clan. It had to be worth the loss. Itachi’s sacrifice had to mean something. He reached for Mikoto’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “We trust that you will keep your word.” He stated grimly. He hoped Itachi would forgive them. That he would be safe and secure and taken care of. Sasuke’s training would now have to begin and the clan would have to reconvene and plan for the changes ahead.

  
  


"And where is Itachi at the moment?" Danzo askee, leaning back in his chair in obvious comfort. Mikoto tapped the tabletoo with idle fingers. 

"He is picking his brother up from the academy." She stated. He should be here shortly." She was hoping that Danzo would leave before then, but he seemed comfortable to merely linger. Danzo nodded at this, his one visible eye fixed on her and she fought to hide her revulsion.

  
  


"Excellent, I do wish to see him at some point. I also ask that the ceremony be a private affair. For the clan and myself. No need to allow onlookers to linger." Mikoto nodded and Fugaku shifted in his seat. It felt suddenly cloyingly hot in here. Uncomfortable and tense.

"We would appreciate that."

"It is nor a spectacle. Family is expected. I don't doubt Itachi will appreciate having his loved ones by his side. I would not deny him his right to that. By all means bring the children along. I can imagine your youngest would want to be there to support his brother."

“He will be there.” Fugaku agreed. He nodded to Danzo, shoulders remaining firm despite his misgivings. Danzo looked over the documents and signed his own name. Mikoto and Fugaku sat in tense silence, watching as the elder checked over the signatures. They distantly heard the door slide open and Itachi's chakra wafted through the house. Fugaku looked up, hearing Sasuke’s chipper voice echoing down the hall. At his side Mikoto tensed. The door slid open and Sasuke’s face peered in.

"I'm home, Nii-san bought me a snack." He smiled at his mother before noticing Danzo and blinking. "Oh, sorry." He moved to slide the door close when Mikoto stood, managing to offer Sasuke a smile. 

"Sasuke, why don't you wash up for supper."

"I already ate." Sasuke argued and Mikoto approached him.

"Snacks aren't a meal, Sasuke. Go on, I'll be right behind you." She stated and Sasuke hummed in acknowledgment. He moved to walk back out the door when Mikoto heard Itachi's voice. She stood tense as he came into view. He knew Danzo was here. He must have realized the moment he approached the house.

Sasuke slipped past Itachi to head towards the kitchen while Itachi met Mikoto's gaze calmly. "Should I leave? Or does this retain to me." He asked and Mikoto heard Fugaku grunt behind her.

"Yes, come in Itachi." He lifted a hand to beckon his son forward. Itachi inclined his head, calmly striding into the room and offering a respectful bow to both Danzo and his father. Danzo’s face was impassive as he regarded the boy, hands folded genially in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Itachi." There was no honorific used, hadn't he used an honorific with Itachi? Mikoto couldn't recall. She slid the door shut as Itachi politely greeted the elder. She took her seat beside Fugaku who reached to gently touch her wrist. Itachi stood by the door and Danzo lifted a hand. "Do come closer, Itachi. I'm not going to bite you." He drawled. Mikoto's fingers clasped over Fugaku’s as they watched Itachi approach Danzo who took his arm, looking up at him with what appeared to be a kindly smile but only made Mikoto feel disgusted. 

"I apologize for the sudden change in your life. I imagine it was quite unexpected." Danzo stated in a soft voice. "I can assure you that you will be treated well and your clan will prosper." He clasped Itachi's hand which suddenly seemed tiny, like a child. A child being sold to avoid a civil war. "Fugaku-san, I am to be assured that Itachi accepts these terms?" He looked away from Itachi to address the Uchiha who had been watching his son with troubled eyes. He looked over to Danzo and stood, releasing Mikoto's hand.

“Yes, Itachi consents to the terms and accepts this union on behalf of his clan.” Slowly, Itachi lifted his eyes to meet Fugaku’s. His eyes were both ancient and young in that moment. He stepped away from Danzo, stance poised.

“Yes father. I accepted Danzo-sama’s proposal.” He offered Danzo a bow. Danzo smiled at Itachi's bowed form and offered a bow of his own, not as deep of course and hardly as respectful.

"I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on song, Winter on the Weekend: Julia Stone


End file.
